Quand deux mondes rencontrent
by Zoyou
Summary: Qui, parmi les fans de Pratchett, n'a jamais rêvé de visiter Ankh-Morpork et rencontrer le Patricien? Les seuls moyens de le faire sont la lecture ou l'écriture. Comment Vétérini réagirait-il à l'arrivée d'une bande de touristes turbulents dans son Bureau Oblong? Disclaimer: aucun personnages ne m'appartient (à part Zoyou), que ce soit les morporkiens ou les touristes terriens.


Quand deux mondes se rencontrent

Dans un coin de la place Sator, à l'écart des badauds, se tenait en cercle un petit groupe d'individus. L'un d'eux portait ce qui ressemblait à une liste.

« -Plan de la ville ? lança-t-il.

-Ouiiii ! répondit un chœur de voix.

-Un exemplaire du Vademecum ?

-Ouiiiii !

-Une demi-brique dans une chaussette ?

-Ouiiii ! suivi d'un éclat de rire.

-Panier-repas anti-mages ?

-Ouiiiiii !

-Photocopie des fanarts ?

-Ouiiii !

-J'ai pas celui avec la robe de chambre ! se plaignit la plus jeune.

-Pas grave, répondit sa voisine. Ce n'est pas le meilleur.

-Tout le monde est près ? repris l'homme à la liste. Oui ? Alors c'est parti !

Dans le Bureau Oblong, le Patricien se renversa dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir, avant de jeter un regard excédé au papier qu'il tenait dans la main. La journée avait été dure, et il n'aspirait plus qu'au repos mais ces étrangers avaient trouvé un moyen de saturer sa tête avec des réflexions et des interrogations inutiles. Et puis franchement, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout…

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé (entendez par là « bien commencé pour une journée à la tête du plus gros foutoir du Disque), jusqu'à la visite de Mustrum Ridculle, l'archichancelier de l'UI. Ce dernier était venu se plaindre d'une bande de touristes (cette vermine pullulaient dans les rues morporkiennes depuis quelques années) qui étaient entré dans l'Université et qui perturbaient les étudiants, accaparaient le professeur Stibon, tentaient de donner des biscuits au Bagage du professeur Rincevent, volaient les pilules de grenouille séchée de l'Econome et posaient à Sort des paradoxes digne d'un philosophe éphébien. La pauvre machine avait fini par faire une crise de fromage. Et surtout, surtout, ils avaient forcé la faculté à effectuer non pas un, mais deux rituels d'Ashk-Ente en même temps, afin d'interviewer la Mort et sa petite fille Suzanne. Le Patricien demanda comment ils avaient pu forcer les mages à faire un rituel qui les répugnait tant, et là…

« -Ils les ont soudoyés avec des pâtisseries ! » geignit Ridculle.

« -Et que voulez-vous donc que j'y fasse, Mustrum ? demanda calmement le Patricien. Des suggestions ?

-J'exige que vous arrêtiez ces individus ! tonna l'Archichancelier. On ne sait pas, ils pourraient faire exploser la ville, avec leurs expériences bizarres ! »

'' _Une plus grande partie de la ville que vous et vos mages ? '' _songea Vétérini. Il ne releva pas le « J'exige » : on reste prudent devant un mage en colère. Il se contenta donc de répondre par un simple « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » avant de suggérer à Ridculle de prendre congé.

Mais le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Lors du rapport quotidien du Guet, le commissaire Vimaire s'était plaint que des étrangers avaient tenté de lui extorquer des informations confidentielles sur le fonctionnement de la cité. L'un d'eux avait même osé jeter des cailloux au sergent Détritus, avant de se voir remettre une sorte de billet bizarre de la part d'un camarade – probablement un genre de pari. Les agents avaient tout de même dû s'y mettre à dix pour retenir le troll, qui cherchait à décapiter l'imprudent. Un autre avait passé une heure à débattre avec les agents Visite et Dorfl, pendant qu'un autre encore tentait de faucher de l'argent dans le casier de Chicard.

Plus tard dans la journée, deux clercs noirs étaient venus lui annoncer que ce même groupe d'étrangers avait déclenché une bagarre au Tambour Rafistolé, tenté d'organiser une course en sac sur l'Ankh (qui s'était soldée par une bagarre), et avaient investi un bistrot de nains, commandé des tourtes surprise au rats et massacré les chansons sur l'or, avant d'être éjectés à coup de bottes ferrées dans le derrière durant un bagarre. Un étranger avait même tenté de vendre à Planteur des boules à neige : le pauvre camelot s'était enfui en courant et en hurlant : « Elles sont revenues ! Les boules maléfiques ! Elles sont revenues ! »

Vétérini avait fini par faire appeler son secrétaire Tambourinoeud, et lui avait demandé de faire chercher les touristes et de les amener au Bureau Oblong. Ce à quoi le secrétaire avait répondu qu'ils étaient dans le couloir et avaient réclamé une audience.

Ils étaient six, trois hommes et trois femmes, dont deux ne devaient pas dépasser la quinzaine. Ils étaient vêtus bizarrement et portaient des sacs à dos. Ils s'étaient présentés avec des noms tout aussi étranges : Gravier, Bertrand et Baron pour les hommes, et Linou, Zoyou et Aime pour la femme et les deux jeunes filles. Le Patricien leur avait demandé la raison pour laquelle ils avaient créé tout ce remue-ménage en ville ils commencèrent alors à lui expliquer quelque chose à propos d'univers, de livres et de narrativium, mais furent vite interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue d'une quatrième femme… qui était entrée dans le bureau par la porte dissimulée menant à l'atelier de Léonard de Quirm. Elle était vêtue comme les six autres, excepté qu'elle avait aussi un grand tablier en cuir couvert de sciure de bois et des taches d'encre sur les mains. Elle fit un grand sourire en découvrant l'expression stupéfaite du Patricien, s'excusa du retard et se présenta comme Mirliton, professeur et grande fan de lui. L'homme nommé Baron pris le relai pour expliquer qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, probablement un autre univers, dans lequel le Disque-Monde était un lieu fictif figurant dans une série de romans à succès. Là-bas, Vétérini était connu par des milliers de personnes, de même que Vimaire, Lipwig, et tous les autres piliers d'Ankh-Morpork.

Suivi une heure de discussion pendant laquelle le Patricien vit son monde et ses certitudes basculer. Une heure pendant laquelle le petit groupe se chamaillait pour décider quoi dire et quoi taire. Une heure pendant laquelle la dénommée Mirliton avait fixé les pieds de Vétérini d'un air de grande concentration, avant de relever enfin la tête, un grand sourire au lèvre, pour donner un coup de coude à Baron – non, après réflexion, il devait plutôt s'agir de Bertrand – et lui désigner du doigt les chaussures vernies qui laissaient apparaitre un peu du tissu de ses chaussettes… Tambourinoeud était resté dans un coin de la pièce, l'air hébété. Aime et Zoyou lui jetaient parfois un petit coup d'œil suspicieux, avant de regarder le Patricien, puis de pouffer.

A la fin de l'entretien, Linou chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Granit – non, Gravier, qui sortit de son sac une enveloppe. Il la tendit à Mirliton, qui rougit. Bertrand fronça les sourcils en direction de Mirliton, probablement pour tenter de la dissuader de faire quelque chose. Tout le groupe paraissait gêné, à part la plus grande des deux adolescentes (Aime, se rappela-t-il plus tard) qui semblait retenir un grand éclat de rire.

Mirliton tendit l'enveloppe au Patricien, en précisant de ne l'ouvrir qu'après leur départ, qu'elle jurait n'avoir rien à voir avec son contenu et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une fois les étrangers partis, le Patricien resta assis plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il sembla revenir à lui. Il attrapa l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau, la regarda d'un air dubitatif, puis l'ouvrit avec un grand coupe-papier en métal. Et il commença à lire.

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux revinrent vers le haut pour relire un passage. Tambourinoeud céda à la curiosité et s'approcha doucement pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Vétérini le Patricien le laissa faire.

La feuille semblait sortir d'une de ces presses de nains dont se servait le _Disque-Monde_. Les petits caractères noirs formaient ce qui ressemblait à un récit, ou une lettre. Elle commençait ainsi :

« _Monsieur le Patricien,_

_Nous tenons à préciser que ce qui suit n'est pas notre œuvre. Ce texte a été écrit il y a quelques années par une amie de Mirliton suite à une discussion sur un des livres dont nous vous avons parlé. Mirliton n'a jamais demandé à Koredik, l'auteur, d'écrire ceci Koredik en a pris l'initiative elle-même et en porte l'entière responsabilité. Nous avons néanmoins pensé que nous devrions vous faire partager ce texte, étant donné qu'il vous concerne directement. Nous nous excusons par avance des éventuelles conséquences de ce récit, et nous jurons que nous ne l'avons pas fait lire à quiconque d'autre à Ankh-Morpork ou ailleurs sur le Disque. _

_Cordialement,_

_La Délégation du Vade-Mecum »_

Puis venait un long dialogue. A un certain stade de sa lecture, Tambourinoeud porta la main devant sa bouche et retint de justesse un cri d'indignation. Il regarda le Patricien d'un air horrifié, avant de se rappeler que le récit qu'il venait de lire était fictif.

Vétérini se retourna et fixa son secrétaire dans les yeux._ «_ _Il va me demander mon avis… _songea Tambourinoeud, paniqué._ Je vais devoir discuter d'un récit extrêmement gênant avec mon propre employeur… Mais pourquoi cette maudite Koredik a écrit un truc pareil ? »_

Contre toute attente, le Patricien se contenta de congédier le secrétaire, qui sortit de la salle avec un soupir de soulagement.

« -Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'on a bien fait de faire ça ? demanda Bertrand. Ce n'est pas vraiment très sympa pour lui.

-On ne pouvait pas aller le voir sans lui donner, répliqua Lilou.

-Moi, je pense toujours qu'on aurait dû rester pour voir sa tête, intervint Mirliton. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un d'autre lui donne l'enveloppe. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine. La honte… Devant le Patricien, en plus !

-D'ailleurs, il a remarqué ton obsessions pour ses chaussettes. Ce n'était pas très discret de fixer ses pieds comme ça pendant une heure…

-Tant pis. Maintenant, au moins, on sait !


End file.
